Beth Deveraux
Beth Deveraux, aka Beth Deveraux-Ling — Full name Elizabeth Marguerite Deveraux Ling — She is first mentioned in Angels' Blood. Introduction Beth Deveraux-Ling is the younger sister of Elena Deveraux and the fourth daughter of Jeffrey Deveraux. Beth is married to Harrison Ling who chose to become a vampire before he knew if his wife could be changed. She applied to be turned vampire, but was not viable. Biography / History About Species * Human Age * Young Character / Traits / Personality * Bath is described as kind and fiercely loves for her elder sister. She chooses however, to remain loyal to her father and husband. * She has fear of leaving of leaving her family which may stem from the loss of her family as a child. * Elena describes her as good and strong mother Physical Description * strawberry blonde hair, turquoise eyes * sweetly curved Connections * Family: Deveraux Family * Father: Jeffrey Deveraux * Mother: Marguerite Deveraux (deceased) * Full Living Sister: Elena Deveraux * Half Sisters: Evelyn Deveraux, Amethyst Deveraux * Deceased Older Sisters: Mirabelle Deveraux, Ariel Deveraux (both eldest) * Husband: Harrison Ling, vampire * Father's Second Wife: Gwendolyn Deveraux * Grandmother: Elizabeth Parker, Moroccan descent * Great Grandmother's Name: Elena, Moroccan * Brother-in-Law: Raphael Medrano * Friends: * Enemies: Slater Patalis Other Details * Harry says he loves Beth and doesn't want to spend eternity without her.Archangel's Blade, ch. * After their death, Jeffrey wiped out every trace of Marguerite, Mirabelle, and Ariel from the house.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 28 * Harrison knew when he was Made that there was no guarantee they would accept his wife.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 33 * Harrison loves immortality more—he would've waited until she, too, was accepted.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 33 * Beth had been out of the house during the murders at her first ever sleepover.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 25 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc * Dmitri * Andreas * Made * Deveraux Enterprises *Raphael Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use book References''. 1. Angels' Blood Elena defended her sister, Beth, to Raphael—she had married Harrison Ling before he turned into a vampire. It sounded to her that she called her sister a vamp-whore. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 6 Elena calls her to warn her about Dmitri. She interrupt before hearing her. She's angry that Elena turned Harrison over to Andreas. She gets Harry to the phone. He tells Ellie that they petitioned for her to be Made. She agrees that that it'd also make their life easier if Harry brought Elena to Dmitri.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 15 Elena recalls that after Jeffrey put all of her belonging out into the street, it was Beth that called and helped her salvage what the rain and snow didn't ruin.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 27 Elena wondered if Beth was given all of her mother's things.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 28 Harrison knew when he was Made that there was no guarantee they would accept Beth. Raphael told Elena that Beth isn't suitable to be Made. Raph points out that Harrison loves immortality more—he would've waited until she, too, was accepted.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 33 2. Archangel's Kiss Elena is brought to face that she's immortal now and will one day live on in a world without Beth or Sara in it. Her relationship to he sister may have been eroded but Elena didn't love her any less.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 7 Beth got the other half of their mother's estate.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 8 Beth had attempted to become a Candidate even though she'd witnessed her husband's barbaric punishment at the hands of the angel he called master—Andreas.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 11 Beth had been out of the house during the murders—it was her first ever sleepover. She has never spent a night away from home ever again.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 25 3. Archangel's Consort 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion She is pregnant as of Archangel’s Legion. (needs chapter reference code) 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma She has a daughter. Quotes : "They treat you like so much trash." ... Her hand fisted. "Yeah, well, just call me a glutton for punishment." She shrugged. "It doesn't matter that she drives me insane half the time. She's my sister." Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 33 See Also * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Characters Category:Deveraux Family Category:Humans